desean_doomes_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Fairy Tale Adventures
Episode 1: Once Upon a Time 2 children called Hansel and Gretel were outside. Their stepmother took them outside because they were bad. They had a few bread crumbs in their pockets. They left a trail of some there. They get lost in the woods even though they left a trail of crumbs. They came to a mansion made of candy. The siblings eat the house. A witch comes out the house and takes the kids for a "tour". The witch tells Hansel to get into an oven. Hansel and Gretel come up with a plan to trick the witch into climbing into the oven. They kill the witch when Hansel turns the oven on. Gretel starts to phone home but Hansel wants an adventure. Gretel says "No. We should phone home but an adventure would be fun, Hansel." They go out of the witch's house and see a girl walking. The siblings go into a bush. "What... is that?" Gretel whispers. When the girl reaches the bush, Hansel asks "Who are you?" The girl says she is Goldilocks. Gretel asks if they could join. Goldilocks says yes. Later, the 3 people encounter a house. Goldilocks says for them to guard the house. Before that time, three bears were going to a shop to buy some beans. One was called Papa Bear, who went to jail 3 times. Mama Bear, who always worked for the family, and the Baby Bear, who loved toys. A few hours before, the Mama Bear made some porridge for their breakfast. They were going to the shop while the porridge was cooling. To the present, Goldilocks went inside the house. She was curious to know who lived there. Inside, she saw a few pictures of bears. "Did bears live here?" Goldilocks questioned. In the living room, she saw 3 chairs and a coffee table with porridge in it. She went for the porridge because it was good. She got a spoon from the kitchen and tasted porridge in the big bowl. She found it too hot. She then tasted the porridge in the medium bowl. She found it too cold. She then tasted the porridge in the tiny bowl. She found it just right and ate all of it, even the tiny little crumbs! She went to the chairs near a TV. She sat in the big chair. She found it too hard as it had no cushion. She sat in the medium chair. She found it too soft as it was installed with a very soft cushion. She sat in the tiny chair. She found it just right but a second later, she broke the chair because the bears didn't have enough money to get a large chair. She stood up and cleaned all the dust off. She went into the bedroom. There were three beds. At that moment, she felt sleepy. She took off her clothes, put on her pajamas, and went into the big bed. She found it too hard. She went into the medium bed, and found it too hard. She went into the tiny bed and found it just right. She was asleep by the time the bears came back from the trip to the shop. The bears were hungry. They were about to put their beans in their porridge, but the Papa Bear saw his porridge and said "Somebody ate a bit of my porridge!" Mama Bear said "It happened to me too! Look at Baby Bear's!" Baby Bear said "All of my porridge is gone!" They went to the chairs. Papa Bear said "Who sat on my chair? You can tell because of these butt prints!" Mama Bear said "Me too!" Baby Bear said "My chair is broken, but butt prints are visible!" They went inside the bedroom. Papa Bear said "Someone sat in my bed!" Mama Bear said "Somebody sat in my bed too!" Baby Bear found Goldilocks and said "Somebody sat in my bed and a little girl is in here!" Goldilocks woke up. Papa Bear says "I thought you locked the door! Little girl—" He gets interrupted by Goldilocks. "It's Goldilocks." Papa Bear says "Goldilocks, can you get off our baby's bed?" Goldilocks gets off and out of the house. Mama Bear says "If you need a character, we're here, 412 Roaring Avenue." Goldilocks writes that in her notebook. Baby Bear comes with them. His parents say "Call us, Baby Bear!" Hansel and Gretel wake up. Goldilocks says "Why were you asleep?" Hansel says "We were sleepy when you told us to guard the house." A few miles from that place, a girl called Little Red Riding Hood was putting on her hoody that her grandmother made. She liked wearing the hoody. Everybody in Red Hood City loved seeing her in it, so they nicknamed her Little Red Riding Hood. One hour, Red's mom called her down. Her mom said "Red, bring this basket to your grandma." The basket was full of apples. "She is sick." Red went down a sidewalk. She gets to a dead end. The sign said "WARNING: WOLVES MAY INVADE YOUR GRANDMOTHER SO DO NOT GO DOWN THIS PATH." She broke the sign and went on a path. She continued to follow the path until it led to a forest. A wolf appeared from a bush. He asked if she could give him the basket of apples. The apples turned into groceries magically. Red says that there are groceries in the basket, looking into it. "She is sick." The Wolf says "Is she! You must be a very nice little girl. Does she live far?" Red says "Nope. Her house is near that power tower." The Wolf already had a plan to eat the grandma and invade Red's grandmother and eat Red. He can wash them down with the groceries. He snickered. The Wolf and Red were walking. The Wolf said "Look over there, Red. Do you see those lovely yellow flowers?" Red replied saying they are beautiful. She went to the flowers, picked them and put them in the basket. "These will be a good ‘Get well soon’ present for Grandma!" The Wolf went on to Grandma's house. He knocked on the door. Grandma said "Oh, Little Red. Come on in with my groceries!" The wolf opened the door. Grandma screamed "THAT'S A WOLF! NOT RED! GET OUT!" The Wolf killed Grandma. It cuts to Wolf in Grandma's clothes. Red opened the door. She saw the Wolf. "You know those 'What big whatevers you have' things they always do?" The Wolf said "JUST DO IT, STOP BREAKING THE 4TH WALL!" Red says with a ticked off face "What big ears you have." The Wolf says "To hear your stupid voice." Red says "Your eyes are red. Aren't they blue? And what's the deal with the big eyes!" Wolf says "To see your &#&# ($’$@$# stupid face better, my $@$$&&@ dear. I will now eat you." Wolf ate Red. He said "Now I need some groceries to eat." He eats the groceries. He then napped. A hunter was passing by the house. He looked in the window and broke open the window. He cut open the Wolf and the two come out. Instead of stuffing the Wolf's stomach with rocks, they gave him stitches. Some kids come to the house and tell Red to come with them. She agrees. They go to the next fairy tale. Meanwhile, three pigs lived. It was their 18th birthdays and they decided to move on. They wanted to become builders. Their mother told them to move on and follow their dream. She tells the three pigs to do the best they can. The three pigs said goodbye to their mom. They moved. They found a large plain that was good for making a house. The youngest pig, Parker, 3 and 6 minutes younger than his brothers, wanted to build his house out of straw. This was the fastest way to build his home, so he had lots of time to play. He finished his house in 6 days. He says "I'm finished." The oldest of them, Patrick, said "This house doesn't look steady at all. I saw the news and it says a Wolf is on the loose. They call him the Big Bad Wolf." Parker said "That Wolf is in a Human town! Don't worry!" Patrick said "Don't say I didn't warn you!" The middle pig, Phil, made his house out of wood. He collected a lot of branches. It took 2 weeks to finish. It was steadier than Parker's. Patrick said "This house doesn't look safe at all!" Phil said "Really safe!" Patrick said "Don't say I didn't warn you!" They had a great time in the houses they made. Patrick was constantly working. The house he was making was made out of brick and mortar. The other pigs killed time. The house took 2 months. A week later, the Wolf arrived. Parker was sleeping in his house. He woke up when the Wolf knocked. The Wolf said "I want to blow your house down." Parker didn't know his line so he said "Not by the... What is my line?" The Wolf blew the house down. Parker went inside Phil's house. Parker said "WOLF!!" The Wolf arrived and knocked. The Wolf said "I want to blow your house down." Parker and Phil said "YOU CANT!" The Wolf blew the house down. Parker and Phil went inside Patrick's house. Parker and Phil said "WOLF!!" The Wolf arrived and knocked. The Wolf said "I want to blow your house down." Parker and Phil and Patrick said "YOU CANT!" The Wolf tried to blow the house down. He failed. The wolf found another way: the chimney. He climbed the house. Patrick said "But it's not Christmas!" He lit up the fireplace and put a boiling pot on. When the wolf fell in, he went into the pot. Patrick said "Do you think we should help him?" Parker and Phil said "Nah." They decided to join the kids as they walked by. Meanwhile, there was a mother goat with 7 kids. The mother loved her kids. Before she left the house to go to the shop, she told the little goats to be safe. There is a wolf. "He is recognizable by his voice and feet." The mom went to the shop. The wolf saw the goats. He knocked on the door. He said he was their mother. One goat said "That's a wolf." The Wolf went to Walmart to get a piece of chalk. He ate it. His voice sounded softer. He went on the door and knocked it. He said with a sweet voice "It's your mom, I bought many good diet cokes!" One goat opened the door, but another wouldnt' let him. "It's a wolf." The Wolf threw up the chalk and made his feet white. He knocked on the door. "Your mom." He shows the goats his feet. They opened the door and saw the wolf. The goats ran around. They went into many locations. The Wolf was quick and caught them all except one hiding in the clock. He gave up and headed out. He laid under a tree sleeping. The mom returned home and saw the door open. She found one kid. The kid told the story. "There was some wolf and ate my siblings, the end." The goats walked out and saw a fat wolf. The kid went to get cutting supplies. The goat kids came out intact. Instead of stuffing the wolf's stomach with rocks, they decided to stitch him again. They decided to be recurring characters when the main characters came.